


Vaya Con Dios

by trashpup



Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, firefam - Freeform, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: Hotshot probie, Jorge Mendez, doesn't believe the crazy things that get said about the 118 until he sees it for himself.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 Crew, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: 9 1 1





	Vaya Con Dios

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Buddie discord, lol. 
> 
> *I do not own the 118 - Mendez, Acosta, and Ricky are my 'characters' though*

“Dude, we get our placements today, are you excited?” Mendez grinned, shaking his friend’s arm with both his hands wrapped tightly around her arm. She managed to shake her arm out of his grasp and huff out a laugh, looking around at the other three members of their little ragtag gang.

“As long as I don’t get placed with the one-eighteen, I’ll be happy,” Acosta rolled her eyes, holding her phone in a death grip, nervously awaiting the phone call that determined the start of her probationary period. 

Mendez scoffed; he didn’t believe half the shit that he saw on the news about Station 118, it seemed like an insane exaggeration to him, there’s no way they’d do half the stuff he heard. 

Acosta’s phone rang and everyone looked at it, Acosta looked at it like it was going to blow up once she hit accept. Mendez saw the look of hesitation and went ahead and leaned over and clicked the green accept button for her, getting a death glare in return. 

One by one, the five friends got the call telling them which station they’d be placed at. Soon enough, it was just Mendez waiting for his phone to ring, so when it did, he put it on speakerphone, they all heard, 

_Welcome to the Station One-Eighteen family!_

Mendez just smirked as they all celebrated their placements, downing his shot, declaring that he’d be just fine at the 118. He’s sure of it. The news exaggerates stuff all the time, why wouldn’t they do it with the fire station? Make them look larger than life and more heroic than they are…

Right?

\---

 _“Viva con dios,_ Mendez,” Acosta waved him off for his first day with the 118. He rolled his eyes, but waved back as he got in his car and drove to the station. 

Upon arriving, he parked his car and sat inside, breathing and praying that this first shift wouldn’t be too bad. And, at first glance, the 118 looked pretty normal, normal exterior, normal interior, normal looking people. Then he heard them. They hadn’t seen him yet, but that was fine by him. Sure he’s at the top of his class, but he prefers to study people before he meets them.

“You are breaking so many laws, you just ran over a pedestrian!” a woman’s voice was heard, followed by a loud laugh and then a man’s voice.

“They’ll be fine, ya know, Obamacare,” he said, causing the woman to scoff and snatch the controller out of his hands. He shouted at her, then turned to the side to yell to someone else, making eye contact with Mendez. “Oh, hey! You must be one of our new probies?” he said, standing up and straightening himself out. 

And holy shit, how tall is he?

“I’m Buck, and this is-” 

“Henrietta Wilson, but everyone calls me Hen,” the woman had stood up and walked up to Mendez, extending her hand for a handshake. Mendez took it before finding his voice to introduce himself. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Jorge Mendez, everyone calls me Mendez, though,” Mendez forced out an awkward chuckle and looked around, spotting three other men in the kitchen and dining area. 

“Hello, I’m Captain Nash, but these guys usually just call me Cap or Bobby,” the Captain wiped his hands off and walked over, shaking his hand. “That’s Eddie Diaz in the dining area, and that’s Howie Han in the kitchen.” He went ahead and introduced the other two men, who seemed preoccupied with whatever they were eating. 

“You can call Howie, Chimney, though,” Hen called from the couch, properly finishing the level of the game she had taken from Buck. 

_Yeah, these guys seemed normal enough._

\---

“Cap, I can get to her if I can just get up to the top, I can go from above and it would be fine!” Buck shouted, talking to Bobby over the dull roar of flames and sirens. 

“You’re an idiot, Buck,” Diaz shouted back. Mendez had noticed that whenever Buck went, Diaz was almost certainly right behind him. Now was no exception. 

“Diaz, go with Buck,” Bobby gave the order and both men were off, going into the building right next to the one that was on fire. 

Mendez looked up just in time to see both men jump from the safe building to the top of the one on fire. He looked back down and continued to do what he was ordered to do, periodically looking up at the building and looking around at everyone else. He saw a figure up at a window near the top floor and Bobby was on his walkie talkie, hurriedly trying to give instructions to whichever man was about to bust through the window. 

“Buck, act fast,” Bobby had made that an order. The building was going to come down and it was going to come down soon. “Diaz, go back to the other building as soon as Buck is out.” 

Four minutes had passed since the time that Buck kicked through the window. Five minutes passed and Buck was coming out with someone. Six minutes and Buck was safely down with the deaf woman. Six minutes and twenty five seconds and the building came crashing down. Seven minutes and Eddie was walking out of the building next door, unscathed. 

“Jesus christ, Eddie, you had me fucking worried,” Buck punched Eddie’s arm before hugging him tightly. 

“Alright Spiderman, you idiot, are you okay? You literally went through glass into a burning building, you’re saying I had you worried?” Eddie replied with a laugh, returning Buck’s tight hug. Mendez looked over at them, his head cocked to the side, trying to figure out their relationship for a moment before determining there was too much sexual tension for them to just be friends. 

\---

About a week and a half passed and Mendez had pretty much gotten used to the banter in the firehouse but he had yet to get used to the crazy _shit_ that the other firefighters did on calls sometimes. He had to contain himself when Buck literally hung from an unstable train car to free a woman. Every time the train shifted in place, he wanted to vomit, it was terrifying and the bystanders that weren’t being treated by medical staff were staring, slack-jawed at Buck’s heroics. 

“Buck, you need to get down, the train is going to fall at any point,” Bobby called through the walkie talkies. Buck didn’t stop, he just moved a little bit faster. “Buck, that’s an order, let’s go.” Mendez just stared up at the train car, expecting to see Buck listen to his captain and get down. When he didn’t, Mendez’s mouth parted slightly, trying to figure out if he should say a prayer for Buck or Bobby’s stress levels. 

_“Cap, I just need ten more seconds and we’ll be able to save them both,”_ Buck had called back, obviously not caring about his own life that he was putting in danger. Bobby just sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

“Hurry.” 

\---

Another week passed and Mendez finally got a chance to call with his academy friends. They’d been split up and unable to see each other so they relied on texting and calling when they could. Acosta had managed to gather the rest of their group so they could all talk to one another. 

“I want out, these people are fucking crazy,” Mendez picked up the phone and didn’t even say hello. He had a lot of thoughts about the 118, and he didn’t know where he stood with any of them. 

_“So, how’s the one-eighteen, Mendez?”_ Acosta asked, and Mendez could practically hear the smirk on her face. He let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes in return. Where should he even begin with this group?

“Well, there’s Buck and Diaz who literally never go anywhere without each other, including on calls. I can’t tell if they’re a couple or not, though. I don’t want to ask but no one has given any hints. And, Buck thinks he’s fucking Spiderman or something, he’s out there fucking jumping off rooftops with no regard for his own safety,” Mendez began his spiel with Buck, barely pausing to take a breath. 

_“We did tell you that he’s been in the news for his Spiderman-like heroics,”_ Acosta said with a laugh, trying to hold back the ‘I told you so.’

“Anyway, Diaz is like the only one that can keep Buck in line, like, Captain Nash can barely keep Buck in line and that’s literally his job. Which is weird, right? But yeah, him and Buck never go anywhere without one another. It’s honestly cute, Buck looks like a lost puppy if they don’t have a shift together,” Mendez smiled to himself, thankful that he had been sent to the bunks to try and get some rest due to his first twenty-four hour shift. 

“How are the others?” Acosta asked. “Ricky wants to know.” 

“Well, there’s Hen - that’s just her nickname - she was pegged as the really sweet one and then accidentally made the other probie quit. Like, she’s vicious without meaning to be. He was training to be a paramedic and she just fucking tore into him, man, poor dude…” Mendez trailed off for a moment before starting again. “Then there’s Chimney, don’t ask, I don’t know either. Buck told me that he’s been there for nearly four years and he still doesn’t know. He’s alright, I guess, but man, him and Cap. Don’t even get me started, those two are so-” 

Mendez was cut off by a loud alarm sounding. He hastily said his goodbyes and dashed up the stairs and grabbed his turnout gear, piling into the fire truck after Buck. 

\---

“So, who had three weeks?” Acosta asked, holding out her tablet, a spreadsheet pulled up. Ricky clapped his hands together and laughed. “I can’t believe you won this, Ricky, you never win!”


End file.
